ELPHABA THROPP: Complete Owner's Guide & Manual
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: I've seen these for Jack Sparrow, had my question answered for one about the Mad Hatter, so I'm doing my own series of these for the entire Wicked Gang, starting with our beloved Green Girl! Rated because I'm paranoid, lol!


**AN: This is partly to hold you guys over until I get the first chapters of _Complications _and _The Last Midnight_ posted, and partly because I've seen several for Captain Jack Sparrow, and my question is even in the FAQ for one about the Mad Hatter, but I've never seen any for the Wicked Gang, so I'm doing a series of them for the Gang, starting with Elphie. Either Fiyero or Glinda is next, and I'll actually be doing them all in one story as chapters, so yeah, keep an eye out for updates on this thing. Also, feel free to send in questions, because I tried to come up with a few for the FAQ, just to sort of get it started, but I totally blanked, so I'm counting on you guys to help me with this one, kk? **

**Love ya!**

**-Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness**

* * *

><p><em>Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness and the Wicked Gang are proud to present, straight from The Ravendesk of Lenore Inc.:<em>

**ELPHABA THROPP: THE COMPLETE OWNER'S GUIDE AND MANUAL  
><strong>_Elphie: Remind me again why I'm doing this._  
><em>Me: Because I didn't want to do one on Fiyero since I don't like doing the whole "Fiyero's-so-stupid-let's-make-jokes-about-his-mental-capacity-and-intelligence" thing that some people are into, and I'd probably have to in order to make one about him work. Besides, if you don't, I pull you out of the Juliettas and put you backstage with Avaric.<em>  
><em>Elphie: But you haven't even put Avaric himself backstage yet. He's still going as Tybalt.<em>  
><em>Me: ...I'll put you backstage with Emmett, then.<em>  
><em>Elphie: *horrification*<em>  
><em>Me: Thought so. Now come on, El. Let's do it fast so you can get it over with, kay?<em>  
><em>Elphie: Fine.<em>

CONGRADULOTIONS!

You are now the proud owner of an ELPHABA THROPP!

If you follow the proper guidelines and correct procedures, your ELPHABA THROPP unit will provide you with countless years of loyal friendship, and maybe even help get you out of a tight fix every now and then with a handy spell from the Grimmerie (see accessory list)!

Your ELPHABA THROPP arrives fully assembled and dressed in her signature black dress and with matching cape, cross-body messenger bag containing the Grimmerie and her little green glass bottle, and, of course, her infamous pointy black hat!

INSTALLATION PROCESS

To activate your ELPHABA THROPP unit, simply place her in a chair (a window seat or other similar piece of furniture may also work if a chair is not in the vicinity). Next, locate a book (she prefers something about Animal rights, however if a book on this subject is unavailable, a history book will suffice) and place it in her lap. This should start her right up. However, if none of these materials are available, simply say in as loud a voice as possible, "OH MY OZ, IS THAT FIYERO? AND WHAT'S THIS? HE'S SHIRTLESS, TOO!" She'll be awake faster than you can say "scandalacious reputation."

TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS

Name: Elphaba Thropp

Hair color: Ebony black (sometimes described as midnight or raven black)

Eye color: Freshly over-turned earth with flecks of silver mica

People who might as well be family: Glinda Arduenna, a.k.a Glinda the Good, and Prince Fiyero Tiigelaar

Real family: Frexspar "Frex" Thropp (father), Melena Thropp (mother), and Nessarose Thropp (younger sister)

Height: 5'6" without shoes on, 5'8" with

LIST OF CLOTHES & ACCESSORIES

ONE (1) infamous pointy black hat

TWO (2) lace-up boots

ONE (1) black cape

ONE (1) long-sleeved floor length black dress

ONE (1) enchanted flying broomstick

ONE (1) black cross-body messenger bag

ONE (1) Ancient book of Spells, Thaumaturgy, and Enchantments, a.k.a the Grimmerie

ONE (1) small green glass bottle (CAUTION: May contain leftover Green Elixer. If so, do not drink under any circumstances. May include various undetermined side effects.)

OPTIONAL CLOTHES & ACCESORIES:

TWO (2) brown knee-high lace-up work boots

ONE (1) pair of glasses

ONE (1) brown leather book bag

ONE (1) hair band (Your ELPHABA unit may sometimes wish to pull her hair into a braid. The hair band is for her to use in such instances.)

TWO (2) versions of her Shiz uniform. One consisting of her Ozdust Ballroom dress layered under a navy blue turtle neck sweater and matching blazer, the other consisting of the same dress underneath a white button-down shirt with blue trim.

ONE (1) Navy blue knit beanie cap to go with the dress/sweater/blazer version of uniform

MODES OF OPERATION

Your ELPHABA THROPP unit comes pre-programmed with several different modes of operation (more are available for purchase and download on our website, named near the back of the manual along with contact information). These modes of operation can be activated simply by saying a certain word or phrase. (For example, to activate her Rebellious Mode, simply say, "They'll never bring you down")

NOTE: Two of the pre-programmed modes, as well as a few that can be purchased online, should not be activated by any persons under the age of 18, as she may do and/or say suggestive and/or inappropriate things, especially if there is a PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit in the vicinity.

The following is a list of the ELPHABA THROPP unit's pre-programmed modes, what they do, and how to activate them. If you purchase any additional modes online, the instructions on how to activate these modes, as well as what they do, can be found on the website and may be printed out if needed. If you have any questions, please contact us with the information found near the back of the manual.

NOTE: When activating the modes, please be sure that you speak in a loud, clear voice that your unit will be sure to hear. If your unit does not hear you say the activation phrase, she will remain in the current mode.

Rebellious Mode: While in her "Rebellious" Mode, your ELPHABA THROPP unit will fight against things that she believes are wrong, such as Animal and/or animal cruelty/abuse of any kind. While in this mode, ELPHABA's strong point is rebelling against corrupt government, particularly if there is/are a WIZARD and/or MADAME MORRIBLE unit(s) in the vicinity. **Mode Activation Phrase: "They'll never bring you down"**

Shiz University Mode: While in her "Shiz University," or "Shiz U" for short, Mode, your ELPHABA THROPP unit will revert back to her pre-Defying Gravity self from her time at Shiz. This mode, unlike most of the others, has what are called "settings." If a mode has settings, the number of settings it has depends on which mode it is. The Shiz U Mode, for example, has only two (2) settings; pre-Dancing Through Life, and post-Dancing Through Life. While in her pre-DTL setting, she will behave the way she did up to the point in the musical that Galinda began to dance with her at the Ozdust Ballroom. In her post-DTL setting, she behaves the way she did from the Popular scene up until the end of the first act.  
>NOTE: If you purchase the G(A)LINDA ARDUENNA andor the PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit(s), the same will be true of their Shiz U Modes. **Mode Activation Phrase: "Can I borrow your notes from Dillamond's class?" **

Second Act Mode: While in this mode, when on her first setting, the ELPHABA THROPP unit behaves the way she did in the musical from the "Govenor's Mansion" scene through the "Monkeys be Free" scene. When put on the second setting for this mode, she will behave the way she did from the "Catfight Scene" through pre-For Good. The Second Act Mode has one more setting than the Shiz U Mode does. The third setting for this mode will cause your ELPHABA will behave the way she did during For Good. For As Long as You're Mine behavior, please see the next few modes. **Mode Activation Phrase: "Sure you meant well, but look at what well-meant did" NOTE: Activation phrase must be sung to the tune of No Good Deed to work.**

In Love Mode: While under the influence of this particular mode, your ELPHABA THROPP unit will be unhappy-possibly even deppressed and/or somber-unless and until you are able to provide her with the companionship of a PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit. If you purchase the latter, but do not have an ELPHABA unit, the vice versa will be true. Unless you either own, or plan on purchasing, a PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit, we do not suggest activating this mode. Please take note that in order for the FIYERO unit to be responsive to the romantic advances your ELPHABA unit makes while in this mode, he must also be in the same mode (see Owner's Guide and Manual for the PRINCE FIYERO TIIGLEAAR unit for more information).  
>CAUTION: If you do not enjoy watching kissing, cuddling, etc., etc., you may wish to avoid using this mode. <strong>Mode Activation Phrase: "You and Fiyero deserve each other."<strong>

Eternally His Mode: The "Eternally His" Mode is one of the modes that should not be activated by persons under the age of 18, so please consider carefully before activating. Just as with her "In Love" Mode, your ELPHABA unit will be unhappy unless and until the companionship of a PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit is provided, possibly even depressed and/or somber, and therefore, we do not suggest this mode unless you either own or plan on purchasing a FIYERO unit. Please take note that in order for the FIYERO unit to be responsive to the advances the ELPHABA unit tends to make while in this mode, the FIYERO unit must be in his "Eternally Hers" Mode (see Owner's Guide and Manual for the PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit for more information). When in the Eternally His Mode, your ELPHABA unit will make what we at the company refer to as more "advanced" romantic advances than the ones made under the "In Love" Mode. This simply means that the romantic advances she makes are more "sexually oriented" than the ones used for her "In Love" Mode. **Mode Activation Phrase: "WOOOT, SHAMELESS FIYERABA SMUT!"**

Bedroom Mode: We believe this one needs no explanation.  
>NOTE: Do not activate unless 18 years or older. Only activate if there is a PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR unit in the vicinity. Please make sure that he is in the same mode before activation, as he will not respond in the desiredintended manner in any other mode. **Mode Activation Phrase: "Here's some chocolate pudding. Here's a bed. Now leave me alone, I've got work to do" **NOTE: Please be sure you are able to actually provide a bed and chocolate pudding, otherwise the models may not respond properly.

COMPATIBILITY & POSSIBLE INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER MODELS:

For the most part, your ELPHABA THROPP unit will be very friendly towards other models, although she does tend to use biting sarcasm on a regular basis. This sarcasm, however, is mostly ignored by the other models nine out of ten times due to the fact that they are used to it and think nothing of it. This is especially true of the G(A)LINDA ARDUENNA and PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR units. Your ELPHABA unit is especially friendly towards the G(A)LINDA model, who has both a Glinda Mode, as well as a Galinda Mode so that both personalities are available at all times.

When the G(A)LINDA model is in her Galinda Mode, the ELPHABA unit will be more easily annoyed with her, particularly if either or both model(s) is/are in her/their Shiz U Mode on the Pre-DTL setting. However, when the ELPHABA unit is in any other mode and/or setting, and the G(A)LINDA model is in her Glinda Mode, the two models will get along much more easily and act more friendly towards each other, with the exception of both models being in their "Second Act" mode on the second setting.

The ELPHABA unit also gets along extremely well with the PRINCE FIYERO TIIGELAAR model, however, as with the G(A)LINDA model, they get have less tolerance for each other if either or both model(s) are in his/her/their Shiz U mode on the Pre-DTL setting. For these two models to have the best tolerance for each other while at the same time avoiding any and all sexual oriented comments and/or actions, put them both in their "In Love" Mode.

When interacting with a NESSAROSE THROPP model, the ELPHABA unit will behave in generally the same manner towards her, no matter which mode/setting either model is in. Since NESSAROSE is her younger sister, the ELPHABA model will show sisterly affection towards the NESSA model and will also show a sense of sibling protection, however, other than this, they tend to get along on a half-and-half level.

We do not suggest letting the ELPHABA model in the vicinity of the WIZARD or MADAME MORRIBLE unit(s), as she tends to show agression towards these models, especially when in her "Rebellious" Mode. However, if you enjoy watching her attempt to rip them limb-from-limb and can afford to repeatedly order the nessecary parts in order to make repairs to the WIZARD and MORRIBLE models, then please feel free to let these models interact as often as you like. The way she interacts with the BOQ model depends on the modes and settings of both models.

CONTACT INFORMATION:

For FAQ and other assistance, please call 1-800-555-RAVENDESK, or visit our website, www. theravendeskoflenore .com **(AN: I had to find a way to work around the site's dumb link filtering thing, so just pretend the spaces aren't there, kk?)**


End file.
